


Cold Nights

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Au Dump [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Luke coaxes his husband to lay with him.





	

"I love you." Luke declared as he plopped down on the couch next to Ezra and threw his arms around him.

"I love you too." Ezra said, throwing a smile his way before returning his attention to his project. Luke seemed fine with being ignored, choosing to press his lips to Ezra's temple.

"My darling. My angel." He murmured against dark hair. "When do you plan on giving me my heart back? You stole it when we met and I haven't seen it since."

"What's got you so cuddly?" Ezra laughed as Luke trailed his lips to his neck.

"You're beautiful." Luke said simply, "And I'm in love with you. Can't a man compliment his husband?"

"I wonder about you sometimes."

"And I love you. So much."

"I know." Ezra smiled softly. "And you're the only one for me."

Luke's only response was to kiss the corner of his mouth, a hand trailing up Ezra's cheek.

"It's late. Come to bed with me." He urged, fingers resting in Ezra's hair.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're being so adorable." Ezra said, mock affronted. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Not for _that_. I just want to lay with you. Please? You know, snuggling under a blanket on a cold night is a very important part of a marriage." Luke said matter of factly. Ezra pretended to think hard about it.

"I wanted to finish this project by tonight."

"The blankets are warm." Luke coaxed, fingers moving in relaxing circles on Ezra's skin. " _I'm_ warm and I really want a nice, cute, cozy person to hold."

"You're such a nerf."

"Your nerf.

"Okay, okay, you win. Give me a minute to put this stuff away." Ezra playfully pushed him away as he got up.

"I'll be waiting, oh love of my life." Luke said happily, pressing a quick kiss to Ezra's cheek before getting up to head into their room. Ezra cleaned up his project and changed into his pajamas. He could feel Luke's contentment and anticipation in the Force.

"Well, hate to keep him waiting." He murmured fondly to himself, turning out the light and following Luke to their room, where he had a warm bed and a beautiful husband waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:30 am and I am Tired so I'm sorry for the shkfdy writing.


End file.
